


As Cores de Nós Dois

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Universe, Colors, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, proshipping - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ryo ponderava sobre as cores que estavam presentes em seu relacionamento com Edo.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Kudos: 2





	As Cores de Nós Dois

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Azul era a cor dos olhos _dele._

Tão azul quanto o céu livre de nuvens que estampava aquela manhã tão imperturbável.

Ryo percebeu que o amava no momento em que constatou que poderia ficar observando-o por toda a eternidade sem se importar com qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor. Ele percebeu que o amava quando viu o brilho incandescente crescer em suas íris azuis ao interagir com aquelas crianças.

Porque Edo, por mais orgulhoso e imponente que fosse, era uma das pessoas mais sensíveis do mundo. Aquela instituição que ele mantinha há tantos anos era uma prova disso.

Afinal de contas, ele fora, antes de tudo, uma criança órfã e solitária.

Entretanto o passado doloroso de Edo não era o tópico no qual Ryo queria focar, não, aquela manhã era perfeita demais para recorrer a qualquer angústia.

Azul-claro, azul-escuro, azul-anil, azul-marinho, Ryo notou que todos esses tons estavam presentes em seu relacionamento com _ele._ Em seus próprios cabelos, nos quais Edo adorava enroscar os dedos, na maioria de suas roupas das quais Edo adorava vê-lo vestindo… _ou não._

Mas o azul preferido de Ryo sempre seria o azul dos olhos _dele._

Ele não desmentiria, amava o preto da camisa que Edo vestia, a sua preferida. Aquela camisa cujas mangas agora estavam dobradas até os cotovelos fazendo a seriedade de Edo desaparecer completamente, combinando com o sorriso despreocupado em seu rosto.

O preto que Ryo também vestira em seus tempos mais sombrios, mas novamente, agora não era o momento de relembrar coisas ruins.

Mas o preto caía bem em Edo, tão bem que Ryo poderia transar com ele apenas vestindo aquela camisa. Ele não pôde evitar de sorrir ao fantasiar aquilo e, de longe, seu namorado pareceu ler seus pensamentos sorrindo de volta de uma maneira que somente Ryo conhecia.

Com Edo todos os dias eram cinzentos, porém tal definição nada tinha a ver com a monotonicidade daquela cor que para uns poderia ser tão apagada e triste. Cinza era cor dos cabelos _dele_ — um cinza prateado e vívido, assim como era a cor dos ternos de linho que Edo trajava quase sempre. 

Porque o cinza não simbolizava a paz como o branco e nem tampouco a tristeza como o preto, ele era o equilíbrio, o meio-termo entre os dois polos. Azar de quem dizia que o cinza era uma cor sem movimento, nesse exato momento Ryo contemplava a sutil agitação com a qual os cabelos cinzentos de Edo voavam com a brisa da manhã.

Tudo em Edo era sempre azul, preto, cinza... _e vermelho._

O vermelho em seus lábios depois de uns bons tantos beijos.

O vermelho das marcas que Ryo deixava em sua pele quase toda noite.

Não era esse o significado daquela cor? A paixão, a luxúria, o amor.

Engana-se quem pensa que a cor favorita de Ryo é o verde de seus próprios olhos ou branco que ele gostava de combinar com o azul em suas roupas. A cor favorita de Ryo era _o vermelho,_ o vermelho que personificava seus sentimentos em relação a Edo.

Ainda assim, por mais que ele quisesse ver aquele vermelho o quanto antes naquele dia, Ryo deixou seu estado de contemplação e foi para perto de seu amado admirar junto com ele o céu azul daquela manhã.

O mesmo azul dos olhos _dele._


End file.
